mandjtv_pokevidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Rocket vs Team Skull rap battle
'''Team Rocket vs Team Skull rap battle '''is the third rap battle of Mandjtv and the second pokemon rap battle. It features the evil teams Team Rocket and Team Skull. Locations *Team Rocket- Sapphron City, Kanto *Team Skull- Poh Town, Alola Cameos People *Team Rocket Trio (Jessie, James and Meowth) *Proton *Petrel *Ariana *Archer *Giovanni *Plumeria *Guzma Pokemon *Charizard *Venusaur *Blastoise *Lilly's Cosmog *Ash's Pikachu Lyrics Announcer-intro Greetings Pokefans! Micheal here, and welcome to another pokemon rap battle! This one will be between two of the most vile organizations who had teached ya: Team Rrrocket vs Teeam Skull! Ready? Battle begins! Team Rocket - Verse 1 Prepare for trouble, make it double, whiny little child! Team Rocket's in the house and things're 'bout to get WILD! We're the OG evil team, running shops since RGB, Breaking havoc so bad, we're making history! We left our mark in Kantho, Jotho, Sevii Island too Your presence in one region is far between and few. We're a real crime gang, striking fear into our foes, You're nothing but a disrespected club of weirdos. We've stolen artifacts and other trainer's pokemon You're bumbling 'round failing like both brains and brawn. If our teams ever fought, I think everybody knows, Six feets under in a coffin be your team's newest pose! Team Skull- Verse 1 Yo, your rapping is trash, man: it's pretty freaking dull Now I'm about to show you why you don't mess with Team Skull! Get more swag in one pinky than in you entire team And when we show our battle strenght you turn and run and scream. We stole a legendary, but what about you? Your best known members can't catch one Pikachu! Our style is fire: every member looks sick. Take your drudgy boring outfit back to 1996! You took over some buildings, than were quickly shut down. Team Skull's still running an entire freaking town! We're the team of the future, you're all has-beens, So get out of my face and keep blasting off again! Team Rocket- Verse 2 You're dissing my clothes? Who does a crap about them? What matters is action, you idiotic brat! You can't afford your rent, and, for clothes, you buy on your own. Team Rocket's freking rich: would you like a little loan? You lack strong leaders, just one admin for your horde. Team Rocket has an entire executive board! Giovanni is a ruthless businessman on the top! Guzma is a kid whose captain dreams were a total flop! We're vicious, ambitious, malicious, vile to the core! I'm suspicious your wish is to be a worldwide bore! In the end you're just some kids, real brutality you lack. We're as bad as it gets: we killed a Marowak! Team Skull- Verse 2 You don't scare me, you lion tamer wannabe, So just do what you do best: give up the fight and flee! You have your silly hideouts 'cause you're too scared of being found. Our base is public knowledge, they're too scared to came around! Plumeria, our big sister, poison type mastermind, May be our only admin, but she'll beat all yours combined! Your boy Guzma's a legend, complitely overpowered, Giovanni is nothing but a gutless, spineless, losing coward! Our poses are awesome, I know all would agree, So don't diss'em when you're walking 'round at sixtee degrees. You think Team Rocket's super bad, but to most people in sight! You're just two losers and a cat: Meowth, that's right. Category:Rap Battles